The Meetaversary
by Iymea
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CURSED CHILD! READ AT OWN RISK! It has been 4 years since Albus and Scorpius met on the Hogwarts Express. Scorpius decides to give Albus a present. (Major fluff)


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form._

* * *

 **The Meetaversary  
** For Libby

"Albus. Psst. Albus," Scorpius hissed, sitting on the floor beside his best friend's bed. Not getting any response from the face only a few inches from his own, he proceeded to poke it.

Not even a flinch.

Scorpius began to shake slightly, as a fresh burst of excitement shot through him. " _Albus,_ " he whispered, slightly louder than before. Albus continued to sleep.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he grabbed his unconscious friend by the shoulder and began to shake him far too vigorously than necessary. "AAAALLLBUUUUSSS!"

At that, Albus shot upright, arms raised defensively as though he were under attack.

"What? What? What is it? What's happening?" His eyes flitted across the darkened dorm room searching for the cause of his abrupt awakening. Eventually his gaze fell on the light from a wand, and Scorpius's face grinning up at him. "What are you doing down there?"

"I have something for you!" Scorpius sung, as though that answered everything.

Albus frowned, glancing around for a clock. "What time is it?"

"That is six 'what's in a row. Hah! You're on a roll! It is midnight. Was midnight. Just passed midnight." As he spoke, Scorpius couldn't help but rock backwards and forwards.

"Scorpius, you look like a rocking chair. Why are you awake? Why am _I_ awake?"

Scorpius seemed to find the question particularly funny as snickered and stood up. He produced a small box from behind his back and placed it on the bed. Albus's frown deepened.

"What's this?"

" _This_ is a present," Scorpius announced, matter of factly, an almost mad gleam in his eye.

"What's it for?"

"It's for you! It's a Meetaversary present!"

Albus rubbed at his eyes, hoping that the action would suddenly make everything make sense.

"Meetaversary?"

"Yeah! The anniversary of the day we met!" Scorpius's grin seemed to grow to double its original size. He threw out his arms in a 'ta-da!' motion at which Albus just scoffed.

"You realise that after midnight, it becomes another day, right? We met on the 1st of September. Today is the 2nd." The boy pulled the cover from his legs and swung around so that he could dangle his feet off the bed. "Plus, we've known each other for four years and we've never celebrated a _Meetaversary_ before."

Scorpius wasn't having any of it.

"Yes, yes and yes. _But_!" he threw up his arms in an over-dramatic 'halt' sign. "Last year was kind of weird, and scary and we both… we both learned a lot about each other. So I thought… you know, after facing certain death and all that… we should maybe start celebrating life! And friendship and stuff…" He scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck, before pushing the present forward a little more persistently. "Aaaand we technically met on the 1st and you know… got sorted and stuff but… well I feel like we didn't fully start getting to know each other until the day after. On the 2nd we decided we could try and be friends. I didn't know which day to pick… so I went for the middle!"

Scorpius slumped down onto the floor again, draping his arms across Albus's mattress and let his gaze shoot from his friend to the box and back again.

"I don't know how anyone could have ever thought you were Voldemort's son." Albus laughed before giving in and carefully lifting the gift. Trying to figure out what was inside, he gave it a little shake. There was no sound. Narrowing his eyes at Scorpius, he tore at the wrapping. The little black box inside didn't give anything away.

Albus lifted the lid.

Seconds later, he'd slammed it down again.

" _A time turner?_ Are you mad?! Scorpius where did you even get this?"

Scorpius giggled again. "Your face has gone all white. Calm down. It's not a time turner. At least, not a real one. Here-" He pried the box from his friend's hands and opened it. The golden replica sat gently atop a black velvet cushion. With an overeager wink, he delicately removed the time turner and laid it flat in his hands. He then began to turn it.

"Scorpius..." Albus whispered, worry thick in his voice. Scorpius merely grinned reassuringly. After he had turned the device five times, it lit up. A gentle golden light flooded the room, emanating from the small orb. After a few seconds, it started to play the softest of music. Scorpius closed his eyes gleefully at the sound as if it were the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

Albus, however, simply lifted an amused eyebrow, trying to hide his flood of relief.

"You got me a music charm?"

"A music charm in the form of a time turner!" Scorpius corrected, proudly. "I was thinking that maybe you could play it when you're on your own and maybe feeling lonely. The light chases away the shadows and the – the music drowns out the worries. After all the bad that came from the time turner last year… I thought maybe we could switch it up into something, you know, good."

Scorpius stretched to pass the gift back to Albus. After a moment of deliberation, Albus took it. He shook his head. "You're sappy, you know that?"

"Ye-huh."

* * *

AN: GUESS WHO WENT TO SEE HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD IN LONDON? I DID! I have never loved anything more in my entire life than I love this play, and more importantly these beautiful, stupid characters. Like... words don't even express my feelings about this...

ANYWAY! I saw the play, so you guys get a shoddy, splurge of a one shot from me. This was originally written for my best friend, who I love and cherish very dearly on _our_ meetaversary. So... HAPPY MEETAVERSARY TO THE LIBSTER!

So... I'm just gonna... you know... leave it there...

Thanks for reading!

~Mea


End file.
